Color-therapy--or chromo-therapy--and hydrotherapy are two healing methods which have been practiced from ancient times and which today are gaining more and more acceptance with ever widening fields of application.
Treatment of many diseases by application of colored light is being practiced in today's alternative medicine and is being gradually accepted by modern medicine, especially in psychotherapy. Each specific color is considered to have a particular quality effecting certain energy centers in the human body, linked to body physiology. Stimulation of these energy centers by means of a particular color is apt to modify physiological processes and thereby to heal certain diseases.
Hydrotherapy, the external application of a stream of water, is being used by specialists in physical medicine and rehabilitation and by physical therapists in the treatment of diseases and injuries. The primary value of water in the therapy is a medium for application and reduction of temperature or other forms of energy or stimuli and/or a massaging agent.
The selective use of color in the treatment of human diseases is a complex healing art. Color may be applied alone or in special therapeutic combinations to enhance the potential of color healing through synergistic effects. The methods by which the frequencies of color can be transmitted are numerous, such as using sunlight or artificial light passed through color filters of various hues, or naturally colored lamps.